


"War Meeting"

by wyrmsandrocs



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, privyet has Seen Things yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: Privyet just wants to do his job, but ends up walking in on more than he bargained for.





	"War Meeting"

**Author's Note:**

> blame warning_dragon_country for this okay it's her fault

Privyet made his way through the Palace to Nikolai’s war room, bringing news about Fjerdan activity picked up by “Sturmhond’s” ships. He had always known that his friend and captain was more than a privateer, and was glad that when he took the throne he made him an advisor, as well as, unofficially, the captain of Sturmhond’s ships while the privateer was busy.  
“Doubt anything would get done here without me,” he laughed to himself as he approached the wing where he should find the King. He had heard that Nikolai had called a private meeting with The Darkling and the Sun Summoner, and he figured that, whatever they were discussing, this information would be useful.  
The entrance to the war room finally came into view and he quickened his pace. The doors swung open soundlessly when he pulled them, allowing him to slip inside. The large room was deserted, the table where generals and advisors usually sat empty of both people and maps.  
Privyet rolled his eyes, “Of course. If it’s just those three they won’t meet in the actual war room.” He knew that the three were close, and, despite not having been told yet, had a suspicion that there was something more than friendship there.  
Thankfully, Nikolai’s study was close by and not on the other side of the saints forsaken Palace, but he was peeved at having to chase down his friend to deliver the message. “Should have sent someone else to do the delivering,” He muttered.  
He didn’t bother to knock on the door to the room, simply opening it. He suddenly wished he had knocked. In the brief moment he had seen into the study, he had glimpsed a pile of discarded clothes, including two conspicuous keftas, and three people who were very much lacking said clothes.  
“For fucks sake,” He swore heading back the way he came as quickly as possible. “’War meeting’ my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so not sorry. it is ludicrous how very not sorry i am. privyet has seen some shit the poor guy.


End file.
